Claire à Sunnydale
by Zarbi
Summary: Pour cacher sa famille et surtout Claire, M. Bennett devient le directeur adjoint du magasin Copy Kingdom de Sunnydale (Californie), petite ville tranquille au-dessus de tout soupçon. Mais il ne sait pas que c'est la bouche de l'enfer, le lieu favori des vampires et d'autres démons et avec un Scooby Gang dans le lycée de Claire.
1. Chapitre 1 - Bienvenue Claire

**CLAIRE BENETT A SUNNYDALE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avis<strong>__ : Je ne possède pas Heroes, ni Buffy, tueuse de Vampire qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir. _

_Merci de le signaler si vous y faites référence dans vos propres récits.._

_**Note**__ : L'histoire commence au début de la seconde saison de Heroes et au début de la saison 3 de Buffy._

**Résumé** : Pour cacher sa famille et surtout Claire, M. Bennett devient le directeur adjoint du magasin Copy Kingdom de Sunnydale (Californie), petite ville tranquille au-dessus de tout soupçon. Mais il ne sait pas que c'est la bouche de l'enfer, le lieu favori des vampires et d'autres démons et avec un Scooby Gang dans le lycée de Claire.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 – Bienvenue Claire<strong>

**Sunnydale- Californie- USA- Jour de la Rentrée scolaire**

Arrivée la veille avec sa mère et son frère cadet, ils avaient eu à peine le temps d'aménager la maison. Papa était là depuis le début de l'été, directeur adjoint à Copy Kingdom, à chercher une nouvelle maison et à installer leur couverture. La plupart des cartons étaient encore fermés.

Ce matin, c'est la rentrée scolaire. Elle ne connait pas son nouveau lycée : Sunnydale High School. Son père lui a dit et redit de ne faire surtout aucun vague, de ne se faire remarquer en rien. La Compagnie est à sa recherche. Elle sait que si elle apparait aux informations Les équipes de la Compagnie seront à leurs portes dans les 48 heures.

Elle rentre en première (_Junior Year ou 11th Grade_). Avec sa famille biologique, elle n'a aucune crainte pour pouvoir entrer dans une bonne université du moment que son carnet est bon. Mais elle regrette beaucoup de ne pas continuer dans son lycée du Texas comme cheerleader au milieu de tous ses amis qu'elle fréquentait depuis sa petite enfance. Elle doit tout recommencer cette année dans un nouveau lycée où tous se connaissent depuis la Maternelle et elle n'a pas le droit de faire de vagues.

Pour cela, ses parents lui ont interdit de s'intégrer les cheerleaders dont elle adorait les performances et l'uniforme qui sont souvent photographiés par les journaux locaux. Cela risque d'être une longue année. Mais heureusement, il y a la plage, l'océan, le soleil toute l'année et de plus, les Californiens ont la réputation d'être cools. Elle se dit aussi en son for intérieur, je suis une belle blonde et cela attire toujours les garçons. Mais là aussi, il faudra éviter d'attirer l'attention des parents et surtout d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ses capacités.

Pour la rentrée, il vaut mieux s'habiller en classique pour ne pas se faire remarquer le premier jour. Elle s'est réveillée pour une fois avant que le réveil sonne pour bien se préparer physiquement et en matière d'habillement.

On prend le petit déjeuner en famille. Maman accompagne son frère Lyle à son école. Pour elle, ce sera son père qui l'accompagne à son nouveau lycée.

Le matin est réservé à ceux qui commencent le lycée. Claire et son père viennent eux pour l'inscription administrative. Une bonne partie avait été faite par téléphone et Internet. C'est plus une confirmation. A la sortie du secrétariat, elle raccompagne son père au parking qui lui montre sa nouvelle voiture et dont elle reçoit les clefs.

- Tu aurais du la recevoir pour ton anniversaire, le mois prochain. Mais une nouvelle année commence donc c'est ton cadeau pour cette nouvelle année. N'oublie pas de rester discrète. Pas de vagues.

Elle est indépendante en matière de transport. Elle embrasse fougueusement son père. Et juste après, elle est presque renversée par un 4 * 4 noir et cela sous les yeux de son père et se dirige vers le stand de l'accueil des nouveaux élèves.

La Responsable du Stand d'accueil lui demande ses papiers d'inscription qu'on venait juste de lui remettre à l'administration. Après les avoir examiner, elle lui rendit ces papiers. Puis elle lui remit le plan du lycée, une brochure d'accueil et surtout son emploi du temps. Elle lui rappela qu'elle pouvait s'inscrire dans les différents clubs proposés ou logés dans le lycée. Puis elle s'avance vers une jeune fille aux cheveux courts roux aux yeux verts et à l'air très intelligente.

- Je vous présente Willow Rosenberg, junior comme vous, dit la secrétaire. Elle guide régulièrement les nouveaux élèves.

Willow se tenait devant elle et lui tendait la main :

- Je me présente Willow Rosenberg. Bienvenue au lycée de Sunnydale.

Tout en lui serrant la main, Claire dit :

- Claire Butler, nouvelle élève de première dans ce lycée. Merci de m'accueillir.

- Tu n'es pas de Californie, ton accent te trahit. Je dirai que tu viens du Far West.

- Tu as raison, je viens du plus Far West du Far West, du grand état du Texas et de sa ville de Houston. J'étais Texane jusqu'à maintenant.

- Quant à moi, je suis né et j'ai vécu jusqu'ici à Sunnydale, Californie. J'attends l'université pour partir ailleurs.

- Première chose, on vérifie que tu as tout les papiers nécessaires : Plan de l'école en premier

En cherchant un peu dans les papiers remis par la responsable de l'accueil, Claire le trouve et dit :

- J'ai.

- Deux exemplaires du Règlement de l'école que tu dois signer comme tes parents si tu es mineur.

- C'est déjà fait à l'administration et donc je l'ai en 3 exemplaires.

- Document pour obtenir ta carte de lycéen.

- Je l'ai mais il faut que je fasse des photos d'identité.

- Pour cela, j'ai une adresse. Je peux t'y amener après le lycée si tu veux. On continue avec l'emploi du temps.

- J'ai ce document indispensable.

- Laisse-moi le regarder pour t'indiquer les salles d'aujourd'hui. Bon nous avons littérature ensemble à la première heure donc je t'y emmènerai. Avant, je te montrerai les différents bâtiments. Alors, on va commencer par le gymnase suivi de la piscine à coté.

La visite dure une demi heure et cela finit par l'emplacement des salles pour les premiers cours qui auront lieu cet après-midi. Cela se termine par la découverte du casier qui sera son domaine privée pur toute l'année scolaire à venir et même pour la suivant la dernière au lycée avant l'université. En terminant la visite, Willow lui dit :

- Bienvenue à Sunnydale, Claire Butler.

_Connaissez-vous d'autres cross-overs avec Claire Bennett allant à Sunnydale ?_

_A votre avis, que fait le sang de Claire lorsqu'un vampire le boit ?_


	2. Chapter 2 - La première journée

**CLAIRE BENETT A SUNNYDALE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – La première journée<strong>

A l'issue de cette visite, Willow l'emmène à la cafétéria et la présente à quelques amis. Arrivé, elle voit les tables avec les groupes habituels : Cheerleaders, sportifs, Geek, gothiques et autres.

Willow va vers une table extérieure, signe de petit rang social dans un lycée où l'attend une petite blonde athlétique et habillée à la dernière mode et un grand brun cool habillé à la va-vite. Arrivé à cette table, elle dit :

- Je vous présente Claire Butler, nouvelle junior à Sunnydale High. Elle nous arrive de Houston, Texas.

- Claire, je te présente Buffy Summers et mon ami d'enfance Alexander Harris que tout le monde appelle Xander. Ils sont aussi tous les 2 en première comme nous.

- Bonjour Claire, dit la petite blonde qui lui ressemble un peu.

- Bienvenue au lycée de Sunnydale dit le grand brun, Xander

- Bonjour à tous, si je comprends nous sommes camarade de classe pour cette année. Que dois-je savoir pour passer une bonne année ?

- La première chose est de savoir que notre principale M. Snyder est un troll, dit Xander. Les 2 autres éclatèrent de rire. Il est spécial, tu le verras à l'usage, continue Xander. Mais il faut savoir que notre précédent principal, M. Fluttie a été tué dans son bureau par des chiens sauvages en pleine journée. En voyant le visage ébahi de Claire, on ne sait pas comment et l'enquête est toujours en cours à notre connaissance.

- Donc il y a des chiens sauvages agressifs, dit Claire.

- Ils sont rarissimes, dit Buffy. Willow et Xander n'en avaient jamais entendu vu ou parler. C'est pourquoi la police se demande si ce n'est pas un assassinat déguisé.

- Est-ce qu'il y d'autres choses comme cela ? demande Claire.

- Eviter de sortir le soir seule car il y a des gangs défoncés au PCP qui sévissent en ville. La police est peu efficace pour eux, dit Buffy.

- J'ai même entendu parler de gangs qui se prennent pour des vampires et qu'il ne faut pas inviter à entrer. car ils estiment alors qu'ils ont le droit d'entrer et de tout détruire, dit Willow.

- Une autre chose, dit Xander en voyant approcher une magnifique brune en habit de Cheerleader, Cordelia Chase. C'est la capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleaders et aussi la reine du lycée, avec sa cour les Cordettes. Elle est en première comme nous.

Claire regarde cette belle brune aux longs cheveux et à l'air dominatrice qui s'approche.

- Une petite nouvelle à ce que je vois. Je me présente, Cordelia Chase, élève de première et capitaine des Cheerleaders de Sunnydale High. Que fais-tu avec ces losers ?

- Je me présente Claire Butler, aussi élève de première, et ancienne cheerleader à Houston. Willow, ici présente et que tu dois connaître, est ma guide pour la 1ere journée. Elle me fait visiter votre charmant lycée dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire ironique.

- Charmant, c'est vite dit. C'est le petit lycée typique d'une ville moyenne. Rien de spécial. Mais comme dans tout lycée, il y a une hiérarchie sociale et les premiers jours sont importants comme tu le sais. Il y a les losers et les gagnants. Et là, tu es à la table des losers. Alors une petite recommandation pour ton avenir social, à la fin du déjeuner, tu te lèves, tu remercies Willow et tu t'éloignes. Et après tu n'auras que des relations au minimum social. Ainsi les 2 prochaines années se passeront bien. Sinon, tu seras une Looser pour ces 2 années. Tu as le choix, dit Cordelia.

- Elle continua, puis que tu es une ancienne Cheerleader, nous recrutons les nouvelles dans 2 semaines.

- Impossible pour moi, la dernière saison s'est terminée par une belle entorse de la cheville et je suis interdit pour toute cette année de sport à haute dose. Je dois juste faire les cours de sport, mais rien de plus. Et les Cheerleaders, c'est du sport, on a assez lutté pour cela, dit avec un magnifique sourire Claire.

- Exact, Cheerleader c'est le sport. Désolé pour toi.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours sonna.

- Au revoir à tous et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Claire.

- Au revoir,

- Salut, dirent les autres.

- Willow peux-tu m'indiquer la salle de sciences ?

- J'y vais et je t'y emmène dit Buffy.

Claire est assise dans sa classe de sciences et s'amuse à passer sa main sur le bec bunsen quand elle est de nouveau confrontée avec le garçon qui avait failli l'écraser le matin même. Il se présente comme West et lui demande si elle est un robot ou un extra-terrestre.

Le professeur questionne la classe sur l'auteur de la citation "Dans la lutte pour la survie, les plus forts s'en sortent aux dépens de leurs rivaux". Claire inscrit alors sur son cahier Charles Darwin tandis que le professeur continue à donner des indices comme la théorie de l'évolution. Personne ne trouve la réponse et Claire se tait pour "rester inexistante". Mais West a tout vu.

En sortant des cours, Willow l'emmène au centre commercial où il y a des photomatons et un photographe. Claire va faire ses photos là-bas car elle préfère laisser le moins de trace possible. Après les avoir fait pour ses différentes cartes du lycée, Willow lui montre rapidement les boutiques du centre commercial en insistant sur la boutique d'informatique, signe de Geek pour Claire.

Puis elle ramène chez elle Willow qui lui indique la route à suivre pour rentrer chez elle.


End file.
